


Independence

by der_erlkonig



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_erlkonig/pseuds/der_erlkonig
Summary: In which Donald is averse to outside help. But Vladimir isn't easily deterred.





	

“You seem unhappy.” 

“I don't understand why you had to interfere.” Donald tossed the paper onto the desk that separated the two men, gesturing towards the headline. 

“It was a gift. I wanted to help you. You like my gifts, Donald.” 

“I- I do, but wanted to do it myself. To show everyone I could do it myself.” 

Vladimir chuckled, shrugging. “But you had help from many many people, Donald, my pet. How was mine any different?” 

“I don't need your help!” The American snapped, turning away instead of answering the question properly. “I wanted to show you I could do it, just like you. I wanted to be-” 

“Independent? Powerful?” Putin laughed, circling he desk until he came face to face with his lover. 

“Donald.” He placed his hand on the other man's cheek. “You need me.”

“No.” 

“Yes.” He smiled. “But don't worry, pet,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Trumps forehead. “I'll take good care of you.”


End file.
